Álbum de Fotografias
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Em tempos negros, James e Lily arrumam o porão para sua mudança a Godric's Hollow. Enquanto vão encaixotando seus pertences, eles trocam histórias de tempos mais felizes.
1. Nós temos uma bruxa na família!

Disclaimer, capa e outras informações: Profile

**N/A:** Oioi!

Muito bem gente. Decidi tentar escrever algo com mais de um capítulo, (finalmente!HAHAHAHA) então espero que vocês acompanhem. Cada capítulo dessa fic vai ser baseado em uma imagem do **Projeto Mural de Fotos**, do Flor-de-lis lá no 6V. Espero que gostem! =D

E antes de deixar vocês lerem o primeiro capítulo, eu queria avisar a vocês que eu não me lembro se foi mencionado em HP uma data correta para a fuga de James e Lily para Godric's Hollow. Já que eu não encontrei uma resposta no Google, eu calculei que devia ter sido pouco antes do Harry e do Neville nascerem. Se isso estiver incorreto, por favor considerem essa fic como uma R.A. e não me matem.

Boa leitura e lembrem de mandar reviews!

_Ice_

* * *

><p><em>Álbum de Fotografias<em>

_Por: Ice Blue Quill_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um <strong>

_Nós temos uma bruxa na família!_

* * *

><p>-E nós finalmente acabamos!- James sorriu satisfeito, limpando o suor do rosto com a manga da camisa. - Agora é só avisar ao Dumbledore e...<p>

-James?- Lily interrompeu, parando na frente do marido e pousando uma mão na barriga em um gesto inconsciente de proteção. -Você esqueceu o porão.

-Lily? – O moreno gemeu. - Será que a gente não pode simplesmente _abandonar_ as coisas que estão no porão?- perguntou esperançoso. - Não tem nada importante lá, certo?

-Bem, se você chama o seu equipamento de _quidditch_ de 'nada importante' quem sou eu para contrariar?

James deu um pulo, o cansaço aparentemente esquecido, e correu em direção ao porão.

-Meu equipamento de _quidditch_? Onde exatamente está meu equipamento de _quidditch_? Como é que ele veio parar no porão?

-Você não usava a tanto tempo, - Lily disse, tentando em vão conter o riso – eu achei melhor guardar aqui.

-Onde exatamente?

-Oras, James, - a ruiva riu, se aproximando do marido por trás e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. – em uma das caixas.

-_Qual _delas?

Os olhos esbugalhados de James admiravam as mais de vinte caixas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do porão. Elas tinham uma fina camada de poeira e estavam em péssimo estado de conservação.

Desde que a profecia fora revelada, James e Lily tentavam sempre estar em movimento. Eles não sabiam se a criança escolhida seria seu filho ou o filho dos Longbottom, mas fariam de tudo para que o pequeno Harry nascesse em um lugar seguro.

O que era o principal motivo pelo qual o casal estava mudando, _de novo_.

Seu novo lar seria em Godric's Hollow; um povoado tranquilo e pacífico. Dumbledore tinha mencionado ter uma ideia sobre como protegê-los para que não precisassem mais se mudar.

_Poderiam criar Harry em um ambiente estável._

-Lily?

A voz de James a despertou de seus devaneios. Tudo ficaria bem. _Tinha_ de ficar.

-Ahn, James, eu não me lembro... – Lily suspirou. – Olha, nós vamos ter que re-empacotar todas as caixas, certo? Então por que não começar por esta aqui? – A ruiva apontou para uma das caixas mais próximas.

James deu uma olhada ao redor e gemeu, voltando à sala para trazer as caixas novas e, três viagens mais tarde, duas cadeiras.

-Eu só quero saber mais uma vez _por que é que a gente não pode usar magia_? – resmungou ofegante, se largando em uma das cadeiras.

-Porque Voldemort poderia nos rastrear através do uso de magia. Ou pelo menos foi o que o Dumbledore disse. –Lily respondeu pacientemente, tentando controlar o riso.

Não seria nada legal rir do seu marido exausto, certo? Certo.

Agora tudo o que ela precisava era conseguir resistir a tentação.

-HÁ, aposto com você que isso foi ideia da McGonagall. Deve ter sentido saudade de me aplicar detenções e decidiu me fazer relembrar...

-James? – a ruiva chamou gentilmente, tentando não prestar atenção na expressão emburrada do marido.

- ... Deve achar que eu não tenho nada mais importante para fazer do que...

-James? – tentou novamente, mas dessa vez não conseguiu manter o riso fora de sua voz. – Amor? – Tarde demais.

_Ah, Deus, pelo menos o Senhor sabe que eu tentei_, Lily pensou por entre gargalhadas.

-Lily Evans _Potter_, você não estaria rindo de mim, estaria? -

No instante que a pergunta saiu dos lábios do marido, Lily riu ainda mais, ainda mais forte. Não conseguia controlar; ria com tanta violência que os olhos estavam lacrimejando, o rosto estava vermelho e ela tentava em vão buscar por ar.

-Lily? Lily você está _bem_?

A ruiva respirou fundo e meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu... preciso... ir... ao banheiro. – E com isso dito, a ruiva subiu as escadas quase correndo.

Se James não soubesse que grávidas precisam ir mais ao banheiro, ele teria desconfiado que Lily estivesse tendo um caso com alguém. Ele piscava, e lá ia a ruiva para o banheiro.

-Já voltei. – E ela sorriu, se aproximando do marido. Quando James retribuiu o sorriso, Lily se aproximou e se sentou na outra cadeira que ele tinha trazido.

-Então, Lily... Por onde começaremos? – James abriu ainda mais o sorriso - Ah, essa daqui parece promissora: '_Propriedade Privada de Lily Evans 1969-71_'. Vamos ver quantas declarações de amor você fez para mim...

-Declarações de amor? – Ela riu – Talvez você encontre algumas de _ódio_, mas... – Lily sentiu seu estomago revirar quando reconheceu uma foto. - Olha isso aqui! Essa foi uma das primeiras vezes que eu fiz magia.

James se esticou para ver o que a ruiva tinha na mão. Ele não conseguiu resistir um sorriso ao ver a adorável menininha ruiva em um vestido florido com raios coloridos saindo das mãos dela.

-Fogos de artifício? Criativo, Lily. – alfinetou, sorrindo quando o brilho de raiva apareceu nos olhos da esposa.

-Ah, cala a boca, James. Aposto como você não fez melhor! –desafiou.

- Há, eu fiz _muito _melhor. Minha primeira demonstração de magia foi_ flutuação_. Mas nada da flutuação chata que o Flitwick ensinou no primeiro ano, _não_. Devia ser lá pela meia noite quando aconteceu. Era festa de aniversário do meu pai, quando de repente lá estava eu flutuando. Todo mundo aplaudiu, foi inesquecível.

-É _claro_ que você tinha que ser um exibicionista. É _claro_ que você tinha que ter uma plateia de mais de vinte pessoas; o que eu estava pensando? – Lily revirou os olhos. – Além do que, essa não foi a primeira vez que eu _fiz_ magia, foi a primeira vez que _meus pais_ me viram fazer magia. Bem, não exatamente... Eu me lembro de estar brincando com o Sev no parquinho, e...

-Eu já te disse que você tinha péssimo gosto para companhias? – James interrompeu, ganhando um olhar irritado da ruiva. O moreno ergueu as mãos em sinal de defesa. – Eu só estou dizendo, se...

- Não me interrompa, James. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Eu e o Sev estávamos brincando no parquinho. Eu já te contei que foi ele quem me disse que eu era bruxa, certo, James?

-Foi, Lils, mas eu ainda...

-Então, - Ela prosseguiu, como se James não tivesse falado. - naquele dia nós estávamos brincando de ' Hogwarts', que consistia em tentar controlar a nossa magia. Claro, eu ainda nem tinha feito dez anos direito, então nada de carta... mas nós nos divertíamos muito juntos.

-Hm, eu não consigo imaginar o _Snivellus_ sendo divertido. – James resmungou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Não que o moreno _jamais_ fosse admitir, mas toda vez que Lily falava da infância que tinha dividido com Snape, James morria de ciúmes dele.

É claro que ele tentava se controlar, se fazendo lembrar repetidamente que, no fim, Lily Evans tinha escolhido a ele.

James Potter.

Era o filho _dele_ que ela estava trazendo ao mundo também.

_Há. Como se isso ajudasse._

Lily tentou conter o riso diante do óbvio desconforto de James. É _claro_ que ela sabia dos ciúmes que ele sentia, era meio difícil não ler a expressão clara do marido.

-Bem, naquela época, o Sev era uma pessoa muito divertida. Sem contar que também era um bruxo, o único bruxo que eu conhecia. Sev era meu melhor amigo. – Lily suspirou, tentando conter a vontade de chorar. Era difícil esconder a saudade que sentia de Severus.

-Lily? – James se ergueu e pegou a esposa da cadeira em que ela estava sentada e se acomodou novamente com ela em seu colo. – Ah Lils... – Por mais ciúmes que ele sentisse do _Snivellus_, ele gostaria que aquela tarde no quinto ano deles nunca tivesse acontecido.

Ele desejou que Lily pudesse ser sua esposa e amiga de Severus Snape.

Porque a ausência dele claramente a perturbava. O que _ele_ não conseguia entender, mas ele faria tudo para cuidar de Lily.

_Ele faria tudo para que ela fosse feliz_.

-Tá tudo bem, James. – Lily forçou um sorriso – Eu só não entendo como é que o Sev se tornou o que ele é hoje. Ele é bom, James, eu _sei_ disso. – ela deu um suspiro de cansaço. – Ou pelo menos ele _era_ bom.

-Lily... – James murmurou, tocando o rosto da esposa com a ponta dos dedos.

-Ah, bem, como eu estava dizendo... – a ruiva sorriu e beijou o queixo de James. – nós costumávamos brincar de 'Hogwarts'. Nesse dia, Petunia nos viu. Eu não sei como, porque eu nunca a vi, mas algumas semanas mais tarde ela mostrou a foto para nossos pais...

-Lils... – Embora a foto não se mexesse, era muito óbvio que a menina ruiva estava fazendo magia. Milhões de fogos multicoloridos abandonavam suas mãos e iam em direção aos céus. - ...Seus pais...?

-Bem, eles obviamente _adoraram_ a notícia. '_**Nós temos uma bruxa na família**_'. – Lily riu, lembrando a felicidade no rosto de seu pai quando ele pronunciara essa frase. – Claro, não era o que a Petunia estava esperando... Não era o que _eu_ estava esperando também.

-Seus pais são especiais, ruiva. – James sorriu, beijando a cabeça da esposa com óbvia afeição.

-Eu sei, - Lily concordou, se aninhando mais no colo do marido. – mas depois da reação da Petunia, eu estava morrendo de medo de contar a eles. Como eles reagiriam? Será que eles me odiariam? Me expulsariam de casa? Proibiriam de frequentar Hogwarts?

-Mas nada disso aconteceu. – James afirmou, arrancando um sorriso da ruiva.

-Ainda bem, eu acho que não aguentaria outra rejeição igual a de Petunia.

-Se depender de mim, Lils, você nunca mais vai ter que tentar. –James murmurou, colando os lábios na testa da ruiva.


	2. De Falhas e Obras Primas

**Disclaimer, capa, e etc: Tudo no profile.**

**N/A: **Oioi!

Primeiramente, eu quero agradecer à todo mundo que comentou: **Tati Black**, **Clara Casali**, **N . Skellington** (_seu nome ficava sumindo, então eu pus os espaços, lol._) e **Lady Anna Black**; muito obrigada.

Depois à todo mundo que leu, favoritou e pôs a fic no alerta. Vocês são _demais_.

Bem, essa fanfic também faz parte do **Projeto Mural de fotos** lá do fórum 6V.

Gente, eu respondo comentário por comentário de quem tem conta no site. Se você não tem conta e quer receber uma resposta, é só deixar o e-mail, ok? Na _review_. Porque se não, eu não tenho como responder.

Agora, a fic. O capítulo de hoje vai para quem gosta de fluffy!

Boa leitura e review!

_Ice_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dois: De Falhas e Obras Primas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily sorriu consigo mesma, assistindo James revirar outras caixas de cabeça para baixo. Se na adolescência os dois eram feito cão e gato, desde os dezessete anos se entendiam tão bem que as vezes achavam que liam os pensamentos um do outro.<p>

Não que as brigas tivessem parado, muito pelo contrário: se antes eles _suspeitavam_ que uma coisa irritava o outro, agora eles tinham certeza. E, muitas vezes, esse conhecimento era utilizado nas piores horas possíveis.

-Lily! Lily! Olha o que eu encontrei! – James sacudia uma foto na frente da esposa entusiasmadamente. A ruiva riu, entrelaçando os dedos do moreno com os seus na tentativa de fazê-lo parar de se mover.

-Fica quieto, James, - pediu – deixa eu ver.

Era a Floresta Proibida.

Mas não a Floresta Proibida que ela conhecia, não. Aquela era a Floresta Proibida quando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã estavam começando a penetrar pelas árvores. As plantas ainda estavam úmidas da noite, algumas gotas de orvalho pingando no chão. As flores estavam viçosas e belas, as árvores pareciam fortes e lindas naquela iluminação.

Lily quase podia sentir o aroma fresco de flores e folhas úmidas de chuva, do frescor da grama molhada; o calor dos raios de sol em seu rosto, e podia ouvir os sons da floresta. Ela podia sentir uma paz incrível encher seu coração.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Lily Potter olhou para a Floresta Proibida com admiração, ao invés de medo.

-É... – a ruiva murmurou, sem conseguir encontrar as palavras - lindo James. Foi você que tirou?

-Hm? O quê? – James parecia confuso. –Não, foi o Padfoot! Ele não consegue fazer nada direito né?

Lily pisca por algumas vezes, se sentindo perdida. Para ela, aquela foto era a coisa mais linda do mundo – se realmente fora Sirius que a tirara, ele devia considerar trabalhar com fotografia. Ele tinha capturado o cenário de tal forma que você quase conseguia sentir o vento gentilmente soprando pelas árvores; como assim ele não conseguia fazer nada direito?

-Mas James, essa foto é... _linda_.

-Hm? – James olhou a foto novamente, como se procurando o que Lily tinha achado tão bonito. – Mas Lils, só tem _plantas_ aqui.

Lily respirou fundo e lutou contra a vontade de bater na testa.

Ah, a sensibilidade masculina a todas as coisas artísticas! Ou será que o correto é _a falta de_?

-James, não tem só _plantas_ aqui. Tenta ver o cenário como um todo... – Lily tentou explicar, apontando para a foto – olha as cores das flores, a forma como a luz reflete na água e parece explodir em cores e...

-Lils, - ele interrompeu a esposa carinhosamente, tocando o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. – se eu fosse você, eu parava de discorrer tanto sobre a genialidade escondida do Padfoot, se não eu vou ficar com ciúmes...

A ruiva riu abertamente do bico que James estava fazendo, se erguendo na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo na testa do moreno.

-As vezes você é tão bobo James.

-Eu posso ser bobo, mas eu amo você. – Ele sorriu, se aproximando para dar um selinho na esposa. – Além do mais, Padfoot não estava sendo genial quando tirou essa foto. – Lily abriu a boca para discutir, mas James aproveitou a distração da ruiva para roubar mais um beijo. – Essa foto aqui foi tirana na nossa primeira transformação em animagos. A ideia foi comemorar e então tirar uma foto da nossa forma animaga... – ele explicou, apontando para uma sombra no canto esquerdo da foto. – Eu imagino que essa daqui seja a sombra do pé do Wormtail, mas eu não tenho cem por cento de certeza.

-Mas James... Por que raios vocês não pediram para o _Remus _tirar as fotos? – Lily perguntou entre risos.

-Bem, - o moreno coçou a cabeça – primeiro, porque Remus não estava se sentindo muito bem. Isso foi logo depois de uma lua cheia, sabe? – a ruiva fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, um sorriso triste no rosto. – e depois, Padfoot tinha essa fixação na cabeça sobre nos fotografar enquanto ele estava transformado. Deu nisso, - ele apontou para a foto novamente, meneando a cabeça negativamente. – momento falha nossa. Ou melhor dizendo, falha do _Padfoot._

Lily riu da expressão frustrada no rosto de James, mas de súbito uma pontada de dor a fez parar e se sentar.

James, percebendo que a esposa não estava mais de pé ao seu lado correu na direção dela e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

-Tá tudo bem, Lily? Você precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu pegue água para você? Alguma poção? Quer que eu te traga algo para comer? Quer que eu chame o médico? Vai nascer? Ah meu Deus, vai nascer! – Lily começou a rir da expressão de pânico do marido, que corria de um lado para o outro do porão.

-Calma, amor. Foi só um chute. Só isso. – A ruiva ergueu a mão para fazer James parar de andar quando ele a ignorou, murmurando repetidamente todas as coisas que tinha de fazer antes de levar a esposa ao hospital. Lily fez uma nota mental de que ela tinha urgentemente que organizar as coisas para o James, já que se ela estivesse em trabalho de parto ele provavelmente estaria ainda mais apavorado. –James, querido, O HARRY NÃO VAI NASCER HOJE, ouviu agora?

-Não... vai?

-Não. Ele só está agitado, só isso. – Lily sorriu, puxando o marido para mais perto. – Está tudo bem com ele.

-E você, Lily? Você está bem?

Ampliando ainda mais o sorriso, a ruivinha fez que sim.

- Que bom. Lils... Você sabe, eu sempre fui covarde.

-_James_! – Lily parecia surpresa. – Você é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que eu conheço!

-Não... Eu _nunca_ fui corajoso. Por isso, estava morrendo de medo de não cair na Gryffindor quando eu entrei em Hogwarts.

-Mas você entrou. O que prova que você é corajoso.

-Nem de longe. – James riu. – Sabe. Tinha esse ruivinha muito linda e intrometida que tinha entrado na Gryffindor... e o fato de eu pedir ao chapéu seletor para me por lá não tinha nada a ver com ela.

Lily sorriu se lembrando daquele momento no trem. Severus estava contando para ela mais uma vez sobre as casas de Hogwarts; e quando ele tinha feito uma remarca da sua predileção à Slytherin, James tinha tido _muito_ a dizer.

E ela o odiara por isso.

Hoje, porém, ela entendia que esse tinha sido apenas uma forma de chamar sua atenção.

James sempre fora tão carente...

-James... – Lily suspirou, afagando o cabelo do marido com as mãos. Todo o sentimento que ela tinha por ele estava contido naquela palavra.

-Você é a minha coragem, Lils. – James sorriu, afastando mechas de cabelo vermelho do rosto dela. – E eu não sei o que eu faria sem você.

-E ai de você se tentar descobrir! – a ruiva disse, puxando o marido para baixo para um beijo longo e demorado; até que um gemido de dor sobressaltou o moreno.

-Lily, você...

-Não, James. Eu estou bem.

-Mas Lily...

-De verdade, James. Eu estou ótima.

-Você tem certeza? Por que, Lily, eu acho que a gente devia...

-Estou bem, James. Não se preocupe comigo, estou...

-Mas não custa conferir, né, Lils? Vamos lá...

-James Potter. Você está prestando atenção em mim? – Quando o moreno fez que sim com a cabeça, Lily sorriu. – Ótimo. Agora leia meus lábios. O-HARRY-_NÃO_-VAI-NASCER-HOJE. – Ela gritou, formando as palavras de forma exagerada. – Entendeu?

-Hm, sim. Eu acho.

-Bom mesmo.

-E o nome dele não era Elvendork?

-JAMES POTTER!


	3. Insegurança

**Disclaimer, capa, etc: Profile**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gente, ages sem postar. Desculpa!**

**O desafio de Hogwarts está me matando. Vocês não têm NOÇÃO do quanto eu escrevi essa semana. Quebrei recordes, atingi novas alturas, e estou assustada com a minha proeza.**

**Agradecimentos à: Lady Anna Black, Larissa Mayara e KaoriH.**

**O capítulo ficou pequeno. Me desculpem, de verdade. Eu ia perder o prazo (do mural) se eu fosse esticar... Prometo que vou tentar escrever uma página extra para o próximo capítulo, pra compensar. Ela também não foi revisada devido ao fato de eu não ter tido tempo para isso. Provavelmente eu editarei de novo depois.**

**Espero que gostem, **

**Ice**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.: Insegurança<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily respirou fundo e limpou o suor com a barra da camisa.<p>

Estavam quase acabando.

Só faltavam mais duas ou três caixas e daí...

-Lily Evans Potter! O que significa _ISSO?_

Lily suspirou, se sentindo absolutamente exausta. Uma pontada na barriga lhe chamou atenção.

Definitivamente, mulheres grávidas não deviam fazer tanto esforço.

-O que significa _o quê_ James?

-Essa foto que eu encontrei aqui! – James gritou, brandindo a foto veementemente. – De você. E do _Snivellus_.

Lily pegou a foto de James e não conseguiu conter um sorriso em seus lábios.

Na foto, Lily tinha pulado nas costas de Severus e ele estava rindo. _Rindo_.

_Há quanto tempo ela não via Severus rir?_

Sentia falta do melhor amigo, do companheiro de tantos momentos bons, de tantas risadas divididas. Em silêncio, desejou que Sev pudesse estar aqui, que ele pudesse dividir mais esse momento com ela.

Que ele pudesse ter ido a seu casamento, que pudesse ser o padrinho de seu filho.

Severus foi muito marcante em sua vida, sem dúvida a pessoa mais importante para si.

-Isso foi há anos atrás, - ela sorriu afetuosamente, afagando o rosto de Severus. – na época em que o Sev e eu...

-Não! – James sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. – Eu _definitivamente_ não quero saber.

Lily revirou os olhos e se virou para o marido.

-James, existem _anos_ que eu _não_ falo com o Sev.

-Sim, e daí? Vocês não precisam falar para ter um – ele tremeu dos pés a cabeça – _caso_.

-James, querido, eu tenho_ você_; - Lily riu, meneando a cabeça para o marido. – por que eu ia querer ter um caso?

James pareceu considerar por alguns momentos.

-É verdade, né, eu dou conta do recado... – ele sorriu arrogante, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Lily ficou vermelha.

- Não era disso que eu estava falando, - começou, mas James a interrompeu.

-O quê? Você quer dizer que... que... que _eu não dou conta do recado?_ – Ele parecia aterrorizado.

Lily gargalhou.

- Não amor, não é isso que eu...

-Está demorando muito para responder! Ah, VOCÊ DISSE QUE EU NÃO DOU CONTA DO RECADO! – James abaixou a cabeça e virou o rosto.

Peraí, James estava... _fazendo biquinho?_

Aw, vamos lá. Tudo tinha um limite.

-Amor, eu e o Sev fomos amigos por muitos anos. Você vai ter de lidar com isso.

-Mas eu dou conta do recado?

Aparentemente, Lily pensou sentindo vontade de rir, todo aquele problema era devido a falta de confiança de James em sua, hem como dizer, _capacidade de dar conta do recado._

-James, eu estou grávida. – Ela sorriu, se erguendo para dar um beijo na bochecha do marido. – Você _mais do que dá conta do recado_.

O rosto de James brilhou felicidade.

-Ahá, eu sabia que eu era melhor do que o Snivellus. – e com um sorriso gigante, saiu com algumas caixas empacotadas em seus braços.

Peraí, aquilo tudo tinha sido por causa do Sev?

-JAMES POTTER!


End file.
